mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanis
}} Tanis is a wizard of the Silver Cities that aids Ivan in his struggle for the Haven throne. She appears in Might & Magic: Heroes VII. Background Many find it easy to forget that Tanis is a powerful Wizard, for her powers of seduction tend to get noticed first. Independent and romantic, considered an astounding beauty even by the high standards of the Silver Cities, more rumours revolve around Tanis than any other member of Duke Ivan’s council. A direct descendent of the founders of the Academies of Magic and the daughter of a mixed house marriage, her father from House Materia, her mother from House Anima, Tanis is a representative of the Circle of Nine, sent to spread the influence of the Silver Cities throughout Ashan. Tanis has always appeared in areas of trouble and dispute and then just as quickly disappeared – one of her nicknames is the “Eyes of the Cities”, another “the Silver Tongue”; though none would dare say this to her face. As a Wizard, Tanis specializes in the Anima House of magic, and is therefore a master of elemental magic and spirit summoning. Tanis has been sent to advise Duke Ivan in this crucial time of civil war. She saved his life in a dire situation, and since then, she has become a trusted confidant and member of his war council. In fact, Tanis has tarried in Ivan’s company longer than she remained anywhere else –whether this is a sign of the Duke’s great destiny or something more personal is yet to be decided. Regardless of the truth of the matter, there have been whispers that she has somehow bewitched him, even within the council... Tanis doesn’t seem to care about the mistrust she inspires in some. She is rarely angry, and is the first to try and alleviate all tensions, using humour and a light touch to diffuse situations. Occasionally this tactic has been known to enrage other members of Ivan’s Council who do not see the wisdom in her words, often clouded by the invasive perfume of her charms. Tanis is versed in the art of storytelling, and often relies heavily on the power of metaphor and lyricism. After all, she comes from a culture where bedtime stories are encoded with the wisdom of the ages, and, in fact, are written more for adults than children. Ten Years War During the final years of the civil war within the Holy Falcon Empire, Tanis was sent by the silver cities to observe Seamus, when he was declared Emperor by the Church of Light. In reality, she was sent to gather as much information as possible to see what was going on in the Stag lands. It was Tanis who discovered Seamus' Crusaders and their real mission; to restore order in the empire, by force of arms if necessary. Her agents also discovered that while the "Stage Emperor" was sending food and supplies to one corner of the empire, he had his Crusaders commit mass atrocities on the people who showed sympathy to Ivan and his allies. Later, Tanis was visited by a mysterious Raven, Bluebeak, belonging to the Necromancer Anastasya. While the Wizards and Necromancers were hated enemies, the exiled heirophant had urged the Wizard to come to Ivan’s aid, as without the Wizard's intervention he would meet his doom at Meadowfair. True, the unity of the Silver League had fractured on the question of an alliance with Seamus, and Tanis had managed to convince several of her Wizard colleagues to side with Ivan instead. Using her abilities, she along with Kente managed to save Ivan from the finishing blow at the hands of Enguerrand of Greyhound. Back at Talonguard, while it was Anastasya's initiative to save Ivan, it rapidly became obvious while there was some begrudging respect between the Wizard and the Necromancer, there would never be neither friendship nor trust. The horrors of the Purge and of the War of the Broken Staff were still too young. She later witnessed Ivan being given his new sword, The Griffin's Resolve, and his new sense of purpose to end the war and restore the empire. Appearances Tanis appears only in Might & Magic: Heroes VII. Category:Heroes VII characters